grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Zane
Former girlfriend of Isaac Ipswitch and had been admired by Josh Harrow . Early Life Born in a loving family family in Chapin Corner, Abigail had a lovely childhood and grew up with great results as she was known for her lovely disposition, being rather smart, intellectual and top in all her classes. She had many admirer but managed to get her head glued on. That was however until she went into University at Grasmere Valley. She was studying well and also doing acting while she was there but things changed after she got involved with Isaac Ipswitch (see below) as she became really into him and ended up moving in with him at the University much to the dismay of her family and friends as they believe what she was doing was wrong. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves into Grasmere Valley living with Isaac Ipswitch Volume 17 She ends up joining in the viral fad created by Ashley Farreau to try and raise money for the town by Rugby tackling other people and challenge others to do it. She rugby tackles Deedee. However despite it catching on, no one paid any money! Volume 19 She ends up being dumped by Isaac and moves out of the house and town with Eva Palmero moves straight in with Isaac. She goes to university and ends up rooming with Abigail Lacey. She is seen trying to get Isaac to take her back when he is with Eva but he rejected her. She then ends up sitting on a bench with Charlotte Newcastle and Janie Bishop as she reveals that Isaac dumped her for Eva after everything she did for her. Charlotte and Janie also go through something decide that all three them should go to La Vista restaurant to hash things and work on how they are to move on with their life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 When Kevin Davis arranges at La Vista Restaurant from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day for anyone who wants company, Abigail, Charlotte and Janie are among those who go there as they continue to heal over their issues. When Milo Goodwin and Zoe Swanfield begin to have a shouting match once Zoe's husband was revealed to be Peter Swanfield the lawyer against Milo, Abigail intervenes stands up wanting everyone to listen. She tries to get the pair of them to realise that everyone is trying to get over certain things and that it was better to heal together than alone and to be at each others throats. She mentions her, Charlotte and Janie's issues that they were trying to heal over as well as others as she said through talking it out with Charlotte and Janie over quite a few times at La Vista restaurant the pain of Isaac dumping her for Eva is beginning to heal although it still really hurts. In the end Kevin gives a Christmas message and the true meaning of Christmas is presented which is what they all needed to hear. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7,11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa Abigail is among the guest having a party at Tessa Crab's house when Tessa has left Clarissa to look after it while she sorts out her marriage with Isaac. The party is exposed when Tessa comes back earlier than expected as the meeting was in fact the next day and she discovers all the party guests in her hot tub. #8-10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Josh Harrow is madly in love with Abigail Zane. She is currently performing in a play which Josh wants to see, however there is a curfew which has been placed on everyone at the University. Josh on the advise of Isaac Ipswitch his roommate climbs out of his window to get out of curfew and falls out of the window. #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Abigail Zane and Isaac Ipswitch are seen being comforted by Gary Robinson in the hospital as they wait along with others to hear if Josh Harrow whose having his surgery being performed by Dr Amanda Hathaway the coroner due to the lack of staff. In the end Abigail is among those who assist with Dr Amanda has she needs all the help she can get. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Josh Harrow manages to live thanks to the efforts of Dr Amanada Hathaway. James Dontos manages to give an award to Isaac Ipswitch for calling the police, even though he was the one who requested for him to climb out of the window in the first place. Also at the award ceremony, Isaac is seen with Abigail as the two become an item right under Josh's noses who had gone out of the window in the first place to try and see Abigail. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Abigail Zane is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp. She is teased by some of the girls as they say that she loves Josh Harrow. She is also seen complaining that someone passed wind in the cabin.